Sugar Remembers
by bakazaza
Summary: Hey Avery, c'est lui le gnome Potter ? Et oui Greyback...AU Et si Harry Potter, enlevé de sa famille d'adption à 6 ans, se retrouvait dans le manoir d'Albanie en compagnie des enfants respectifs de Lucius et Snape ? Mais on finit toujours par grandir


ANNONCE IMPORTANTE

MERCI DE LA LIRE AVANT DE M'ENVOYER UNE QUELCONQUE LETTRE D'INSULTE 

Mon amie Blewdy m'a exposé le scénario de son histoire « douce révulsion », et nous sommes parties pour ainsi dire en « groooos délire », son histoire me plaisant énormément, je lui ait gentiment demandé si je pouvais utiliser le même scénario de base et personnaliser le tout ! Elle a tout de suite accepté. C'est pour ça que vous verrez quelques ressemblances entre l'histoire de Blewdy et la mienne. Merci donc de ne pas m'envoyer des review sanglant dans lesquels vous m'accuserez de plagiat…

Maintenant, bonne lecture

Sugar Remembers

Chapitre 1 : Bon appétit…

-Je peux sortir un instant, maman ?

-Bien sûr Harry, mais reste près de la maison, et surtout, ne rentre pas tard, le déjeuner sera prêt dans quelques minutes !

Harry acquiesça vivement, ses cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés flottant autour de son visage souriant.

Du haut de ses six ans, il s'en alla en chantonnant.

Le square, qui était en face de chez lui, était composé d'une balançoire, d'un immense bac à sable, et d'une multitude de bancs. Il s'installa sur l'un d'eux.

Il y avait un gros caillou blanc en face de lui.

_Il est super joli !_ Conclut-il joyeusement.

Il plissa ses grands yeux vert émeraude et se concentra énergiquement.

Le caillou bougea, plus flotta, et enfin se dirigea vers un Harry tout sourire.

Il l'attrapa en poussant des petits cris de joie.

Il n'avait pas parlé de ses drôles de pouvoirs à ses parents adoptifs. C'était son petit secret !

Un grand sourire fendit son visage aux rondeurs de l'enfance. Il fit balancer ses jambes, dont les pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, et continua à chantonner en faisant flotter autour de lui le caillou.

Plus loin, cachés derrière un immense chêne, deux hommes fixaient avec circonspection le jeune Harry.

Le premier homme avec une chevelure grise semblable à une crinière, et aux grands yeux jaunes, se tourna vers le deuxième, un grand brun au regard ahuri.

-Hey, Avery, c'est lui le gnome Potter ?

-Eh oui Greyback. N'est-il adorable avec son grand sourire stupide collé sur le visage ? Ironisa le dudit Avery.

-Il a surtout l'air apetissant… Le maître n'a pas précisé si on avait le droit de le bouffer s'il refusait de nous suivre ?

- Personnellement, je raffole pas de la chair humaine, mais chacun ses goûts hein ! Et j'crois pas que le maître apprécie que tu boulottes le gosse Potter.

Greyback se contenta de grogner.

-Bon, autant tenter l'approche frontale hein ! Et tu lui arraches pas une jambe sous prétexte que tu voulais juste « goûter un bout pour voir » !

Nouveau grognement qu'Avery traduisit comme une quelconque approbation.

Le petit problème de l'appétit de Greyback réglé, il traîna celui-ci hors de leur cachette, et se dirigea vers Harry.

Dans un ultime geste de lâcheté pure, il poussa Greyback devant lui et recula subrepticement. Greyback grogna, mais, face à l'enfant qui le regardait ébahi, ses grands yeux verts agrandis par l'étonnement, il du reprendre contenance.

-Heum… Salut.

Harry ne pipait mot, ses yeux ronds comme des billes.

-J'vais pas te bouffer non plus !

Un peu plus loin, Avery hurla de rire, en toute discrétion, bien sûr.

-Pourquoi il rigole ton copain ? Demanda innocemment Harry. Tu as faim ?

Avery se mit à rire de plus belle, ses glapissements de joie se répercutant dans le silence du square vide.

-Non non, j'ai pas faim. Grogna Greyback. Il est juste con.

-Con ?! C'est une insulte ça !

-C'est bien, il est cultivé ce petit ! S'écria Avery avant de retomber dans une crise de fou rire incontrôlable.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Finit par demander Harry, avec méfiance.

-Oh rien, on t'as vu tout seul. On s'est dit que tu devais… t'ennuyer. Tenta Greyback.

Il pataugeait et cet abrutit d'Avery ne l'aidait pas en hurlant de rire.

-Je ne m'ennuie pas du tout ! Répondit avec énergie le petit garçon.

-Ouais peut-être… T'as faim ?

-Non non non ! s'écria, paniqué, le brun. Ma maman fait à manger ! Si je mange maintenant, j'aurais plus faim pour le déjeuner. Il ne faut pas que je mange !

-Bon, bah, je mangerais cette crêpe tout seul hein…

Harry regarda avidement la crêpe remplie de nutella, que l'homme avait sortie d'un sac en plastique, il la fixait avec tant d'attention qu'il ne vit même pas que Greyback la tenait du bout des doigts, comme dégoûté par ce bout de pâte gluante remplie d'un liquide à la couleur peu recommandable.

Il se tortilla sur le banc visiblement mal à l'aise, et semblait torturé par un cruel dilemme.

Soudain, il se rappela les paroles de sa mère et s'écria :

-Ma maman elle m'interdit de manger la nourriture des inconnus !

Greyback se retint de sauter sur le mioche afin de lui refaire le portrait façon bouillasse de sang et de tripes. Cette satanée crêpe contenait une dose de somnifère capable d'endormir un éléphant, et, nom de dieu, il fallait que le gnome engloutisse cette foutue crêpe pour qu'il se mette à roupiller et qu'ils puissent l'enlever tranquillement !

Avery, quelque peu calmé, se décida enfin à arranger les choses.

Bof, il comprenait le gamin, lui non plus aurait refusé toute sorte de nourriture venant d'un type aussi louche que Greyback, mais il avait intérêt à calmer le jeu avant que son cher compagnon ne pète un fusible et déchiquette joyeusement le môme.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi méfiant ! Un grand sourire sincère barrait son visage, et Harry, pas très malin, (mais en même temps, il n'avait que six ans), mordit à l'hameçon.

-Je suis pas méfiant ! Mais ma maman…

-On **sait **ce que ta maman a dit ! Mais une crêpe n'a jamais tué qui que se soit que je sache !

Harry hocha la tête avec frénésie, bien content que cet homme, qui avait l'air plutôt gentil bien qu'il soit du genre à rire comme une hyène hystérique, l'encourage à manger. Après tout, il avait l'autorisation d'un adulte !

Il attrapa timidement la crêpe, et alors qu'il allait mordre dedans avec bonheur, la voix paniquée de sa mère adoptive s'éleva.

-Harry, où tu es ? Le repas est prêt !

Harry poussa un petit cri et murmura, apeuré:

-Elle va me gronder ! Elle va me gronder !

Avery sourit une fois de plus :

-Mais non, on va se cacher avec la crêpe et elle ne saura rien !

Harry balbutia un remerciement rapide et s'élança vers sa mère tandis que Avery courait se cacher en tirant Greyback, qui était pour ainsi dire **extrêmement réticent **…

-Tu es un véritable gamin, et si tu continues à rire comme un demeuré, c'est toi que je mange !

-Bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser !

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'amuser assez au manoir avec les gosses Malefoy et la gamine de Snape ?!

-Rooh… En tout cas, en parlant du manoir, je me vois mal rentrer et expliquer que sa mère adoptive est venue juste au moment où on allait l'enlever… Je te dis pas les doloris qu'on va se prendre… J'ai mal rien que d'y penser !

Greyback grogna, mécontent, puis annonça, le ton plein d'amertume :

-Tant pis, on reste. Le gosse va revenir on aura cas le chopper et partir. Point barre !

Avery éclata de rire.

-En voila une bonne idée ! Attendons… Mais, tu dois avoir faim non ? Et je n'ai pas le souvenir que le maître t'ait interdit de te nourrir… Ce serait pas une jolie moldue qui se baladerait seule là-bas ?

Greyback poussa un feulement rauque, preuve que son excitation était à son comble.

Avery, toujours souriant, annonça :

-Bonne appétit, Greyback.

Et l'intéressé se jeta sur sa future victime en grognant de joie.

-------

-Tu en as mis du temps à revenir Harry ! Annonça Mary Hallen, la mère adoptive du jeune garçon.

-Bah, il ne faisait rien de bien méchant Mary ! La tempéra Markus, son mari.

-Je sais bien. Mais j'étais inquiète moi. Soupira sa femme.

Harry se confondit en excuses maladroites, et sa mère l'embrassa affectueusement en déclarant :

-Mais c'est oublié. Le repas est prêt. Aujourd'hui on mange un gratin de pâtes, ton plat préféré.

Harry poussa une exclamation de joie et courut jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il rayonnait de bonheur.

Les Hallen l'avait adopté, cinq ans plus tôt. Des amis proches de la famille, les Dursley, avaient écopé d'un enfant d'un an, et apparemment ils n'en voulaient pas.

Eux, avaient toujours voulu un enfant mais Mary étant stérile, ils avaient du se résoudre à abandonner. Harry fut pour eux une chance tellement inespérée qu'à l'époque ils n'avaient pas tenus compte que la méchanceté et de la cruauté des Dursley, qui avaient purement et simplement donné l'enfant de la sœur de Pétunia Dursley. Leur propre neveu.

A présent, bien qu'ils fussent remplis d'un bonheur sans nom à l'idée d'avoir leur enfant à **eux **ils étaient en mauvais terme avec les Dursley. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce que ce pauvre Harry aurait subi chez ces horribles personnes si ils ne l'avaient pas accueilli.

Mary regarda tendrement l'enfant qu'elle considérait et considérerait toujours comme son fils. Ses yeux débordaient d'amour envers Harry, et Markus fixa sa femme et son fils avec douceur et tendresse.

Harry n'aurait pu rêver avoir une famille plus merveilleuse.

Il éclata de rire suite à une farce de son père adoptif, et engloutit une immense bouchée de pâtes.

Devant la maison, Greyback essuyait nonchalamment le sang qui recouvrait son visage, et Avery nettoyait en sifflotant le sol couvert de sang, d'un coup de baguette magique.

Ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leur proie.

_Let's be continued…_

Ouaiiiis chapter one finiiiii !

Cool . . . J'ai été vachement inspirée pour ce qui est du vocabulaire fleuri de nos petits mangemorts… Aaaah Greyback et Avery dans toute leur finesse… XD

N'empêche, Avery, bien que tout sourire, j'le trouve plus effrayant que Greyback, en tout cas c'est ce que je veux que vous ressentiez ! Greyback c'est plutôt comme un gros toutou continuellement mécontent et affamé XDD

Je lui offrirai une pitite laisse à son anniversaire !

/fui devant le regard assassin du gros toutou en question.

Bon bah, à plus pour le prochain chapitre hein ! (Si je survis d'ici là ! NAAAAOOOON GREYBACK RECULE ! RECUUULE !!!)


End file.
